One Day He'll Find Love*~
by AngelWing1
Summary: Kuzco,finds love?From within his city,he meets his destiny....


~~**Emperor's New Groove**~~  
~*One Day He'll Find Love*~  
By :Angel_Wing  
  
  
(Author's Note and disclaimers:Meesa no own TENG Characters,like Kuzco and the gang.  
Meesa wish meesa did own em!Disney owns them,but!Meesa own all created characters!^-^)  
  
****CHAPTER 1****  
  
  
  
Narrator:"Long ago.... Within the empire of Cusco,lived and emperor by the name of Kusco.  
Believe it or not,he was once a big jerk,and a majorly spoiled brat!"  
  
Kuzco:"Hey!Don't make me look bad!"*Drop-kicks narrator off the screen*  
"Ahem.... anyway,this little story is about ME!Yet again!hehe..."  
  
Narrator:*from off-screen*"Yeah,too bad it is,huh?"  
  
Kuzco:"I thought I told you to shut up!"*throws a random item at the narrator*  
"Before anymore interuptions.... Let us continue on with the story!"  
  
Narrator:*stumbles back onto the screen,a large bump on his forehead*"At the same time,  
There is a certain person within the villiage with similar problems that of Kuzco's!  
Who are they?You'll find out soon enough!"  
  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
  
  
We join a somewhat bored Emperor Kuzco,whom is all but slumped upon his throne,  
His crown leaning to one side."I'm so stinkin' bored!"  
He crosses his arms,and slumps even further into the throne,his legs extended onto the floor pretty far,  
Luckily no one is walking infront of him,or they'd trip.  
  
Kuzco sighs and sits up,his finger tapping the right arm of the throne,"Yo,Theme Song Guy!"  
The Theme Song Guy runs in and bows,"Yes sire?"  
"Sing a song,I don't care what."  
  
The Theme Song Guy nods and begins singing Kuzco's Theme.  
  
"There are despots and dictators,  
Political manipulators,  
There are blue bloods with the intellects of fleas,  
There are kings and petty tyrants,  
Who are so lacking in refinements,  
They'd be better suited swinging from the trees,"  
  
Kuzco begns to tap his foot along to the rythym of the song,his head begining to move as well.  
  
"He was born and raised to rule,  
No one has ever been this cool,  
In a thousand years of aristocracy,  
An enima and a mystery,  
In Meso American History,  
The quintessence of perfection that is he,"  
  
The song getting to him,Kuzco leaps up from his throne and begins to groove along.  
  
"He's the sovereign lord of the nation,  
He's the hippest dude in creation,  
He's the hep cat in the emperor's new clothes,  
Years of such selective breeding,  
Generations have been leading,  
To this miracle of life that we all know,"  
  
Kuzco spins and moves his hips along with the beat,his eyes closed in concentration,"Oh yeah..."  
  
"What's his name?  
Kuzco, Kuzco, Kuzco... "  
  
"He's the sovereign lord of the nation,  
He's the hippest cat in creation,  
He's the alpha, the omega, a to z,  
And this perfect world will spin,  
Around his every little whim,  
'Cos this perfect world begins and ends with him,"  
  
Kuzco begins to strut his and shake his groove thing,a big smile forming on his face.  
  
"What's his name?  
Kuzco, Kuzco, Kuzco... "  
  
With the ending,Kuzco spins and lands on his knees,his head flung back in pure bliss.  
"It's all about.... ME!"he pints to himself and smiles.  
He stands and pats The Theme Song Guy on his back,"Thanks!I needed that!"  
"Anytime sire!"  
  
Kuzco walks to his room,and changes into an old outfit,his swimming trunks under it,  
He planned on going swimming at KuzcoTopis this afternoon.  
He sighs and looks at his reflection within the mirror,"That place is great,but it get's so lonely  
When I go there myself...."  
  
The Thing That Would'nt Shut Up knocks on the door to Kuzco's chambers,  
"Are you ready to go your highness?"  
"Um,yeah!Be right out!"Kuzco puts his sandels on and walks out of his chambers.  
"Great choice of clothing sire!"  
  
"Yeah,thanks."Kuzco says and walks down the stairs,and outside to the waiting litter.  
He climbs in and his four strongest servants carry him off to KuzcoTopia,unaware  
of their Emperor's sudden depression.  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
  
Meanwhile,back in the city,a young woman no older than 18 walks home to her  
Step-parents,taking her time,for they are the most hateful step-parents one could not ask for.  
"I wish they'd just leave me alone...."She rubs a small bruise on her arm,that she received from  
Her step-father the night before,for no apparent reason.  
  
What's her name you ask?It's Ariana,she's a kind and beautiful,yet she's smaller than most her age,  
Most likely caused from her fear of living at times.  
  
Ariana glances over at the palace and sighs,"It must be easy being an Emperor or Empress,  
I wish I had that kind of life."  
She continues her journey to her home,fearing what her step-parents have in mind this time for being a bit late. 


End file.
